1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile memory card adapter adapted for connecting a memory card to an electronic device and more particularly, to such a mobile memory card adapter, which fits different types of memory cards and has a fixed connection interface and a movable adapter interface for connecting the inserted memory card to an electronic device selectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of high technology, a variety of high-tech electronic devices have been developed and have appeared on the market. These electronic devices such as computers, mobile telephones, PDAs, digital cameras and etc. provide sophisticated functions to satisfy different demands. Further, these electronic devices commonly have a card connector for receiving a memory card for storing document data or static/motion video data. Following the market trend toward light, thin, short and small electronic device characteristics, many small size memory cards have been developed.
Further, a memory card must be installed in a computer compatible card reader so that a computer is accessible to the memory card. It is inconvenient to carry a memory card with a card reader. To eliminate this problem, many mobile sticks and the likes that combine a memory device and a card reader into one compact unit are created. Further, mobile memory card adapters have also been developed and adapted for connecting different types of memory cards to a computer or electronic device. Regular memory cards include big size types of CF (Compact Flash Card) and SM (Smart Media Card) and small size types of MMC (MultiMedia Card), MS (Memory Stick), SD (Secured Digital Memory Card) and etc. By means of connecting a mobile memory card adapter to a computer or an electronic device, a user can expand the data storage space of the computer or the electronic device.
Further, the metal conducting terminals of a memory card adapter are directly bonded to the metal contacts of the circuit board of the memory card adapter by means of spot soldering or reflow soldering. This metal conducting terminal installation procedure wastes much time and labor, and may encounter the problem of missing solder or flooding of solder. Further, when wishing to detach the metal conducting terminals from the circuit board, a desoldering procedure is necessary. However, this desoldering procedure requires much time and labor and causes environmental pollution.
Further, a mobile memory stick or memory card adapter generally has only one connection interface for connection to a specific connection port or interface of a computer or electronic device. For connecting a mobile memory stick or memory card adapter to a different type of connection port, an adapter must be used.